Ruban Rouge
by Seiryu san
Summary: [ONE SHOT] C'est l'anniversaire de Draco... Et entre amis, il faut bien s'entraider, non ?


**Titre **: Ruban rouge

**Auteur** : Seiryû

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : yaoi, slash DMHP

**Rating **: T (rien de trop explicite)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que l'univers HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas à des fins commerciales, et je ne compte pas mes les approprier (faut dire que j'ai déjà assez de mal à garder Draco attaché à mon lit sans que deux secondes plus tard il me casse le montant de mes baldaquins… T.T)

**Petit mot de l'auteuse **: Ce one shot est un cadeau pour Dodo (FausbourgV sur ma bêtalectrice attitrée pour son anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniv' Dodo ! J'espère que cette histoire te plaira ! XD

* * *

**Ruban rouge**

Dans une pièce du château, éloignée de toute salle commune et de toutes les oreilles traînantes, deux Gryffondor étaient entrain de comploter…

Hermione tenait dans ses mains un grand ruban rouge vermillon…

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu osé ?

- Mais non Ron, ne t'en fais pas, osé ou pas, on y arrivera !

- Ouais… Je suis quand même sceptique… Rien ne nous dit que « lui » il va accepter !

- Bon, on le finit cet emballage cadeau oui ou non ?

- T'auras toujours le dernier mot toi ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ron consentit à aider son amie…

Quelques temps plus tard, l'emballage était terminé. Les deux complices regardaient leur chef-d'œuvre. Une lueur brillant dans leurs yeux, ils affichaient un air de vainqueurs.

« Bon, maintenant, il ne reste plus que le cadeau à trouver… »

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un clin d'œil.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, et la brunette prit soin de verrouiller la porte avec un sort de son invention…

* * *

Un peu plus tard, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor… 

« Ah ! Vous étiez où vous deux ? Ça fait _au moins_ deux heures que je vous cherche ! Hermione, j'ai un énooorme problème avec le devoir de potions…

- Noooon ! Harry, tu es sûr que ça va?

- … euh… bien sûr pourquoi ?

- Et bien, tu t'inquiètes pour ton devoir de potions, et surtout tu essayes de le faire _tout seul _? Je tombe des nues là…

- Hermione ! Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer de moi ? Je te signale que quand on passe deux heures à chercher des personnes qui ne sont nulle part, au bout d'un moment, on s'occupe comme on peut…

- Fais voir ton devoir ?

- Tiens… »

Etonné qu'Hermione ait accepté aussi vite de l'aider pour son devoir de potions, Harry n'avait pas aperçu son sourire de comploteuse s'afficher sur ses lèvres…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione lui tendit son devoir, l'air satisfaite.

« Voilà, c'est fini ! Ton devoir est complet _et_ juste !

- Waa ! Merci 'Mione, t'es géniale ! »

Harry s'accrocha au cou de Hermione et lui colla un énorme bisou sur la joue. Ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir… et de recevoir un regard noir de la part de Ron…

« Harry ! Tu me donnes quoi en échange de mon aide ?

- Mais… les amis c'est fait pour s'entraider non ? Et je t'ai fais un bisou !

- Ça, ça ne compte pas !

- … tu veux quoi ?

- Et si je te disais que… »

Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de Harry et lui chuchota quelque chose que Ron comprit quand il vit le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandir et Harry blêmir…

« QUOIIIIII ? Hermione, tu rigoles ? Tu veux vraiment que je fasse ça ?

- Ben quoi ? Il faut bien s'entraider entre amis, non ?

- Oui, mais là, il y a de l'abus !

- Mais non, mais non ! Ça s'appelle un grand service, ça, Harry ! »

Devant l'air innocent d'Hermione et le teint de homard d'Harry, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« _C'est vraiment drôle comme situation, quand on sait ce qui attends Harry ! Pouarrfffff ! Le pauvre ! Et en plus, il croyait qu'on n'avait rien vu ! Ralala ! Les amis, c'est fait pour rendre service, tout le monde le sait bien !! N'empêche, s'il voyait sa tête ! hihihihi !!_ »

« Mais je dois vraiment le faire ?

- Oh que oui Harry ! Une promesse est une promesse, et tu as dit que je pouvais te demander tout ce que _je_ voulais !

- Maiiiiiiiisss !

- Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant !

- Groumpf !

- Sage décision que la résignation mon petit Harry ! »

Hermione et Ron prirent Harry par le bras et l'entraînèrent hors de la salle commune, en direction de la salle où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, quelques temps auparavant.

Quand ils en ressortirent, Hermione et Ron tenaient un paquet en lévitation devant eux.

* * *

Dans la boîte d'emballage du cadeau : 

POV Harry :

Nan mais dans quelle aventure je me suis encore fourré ?

Et d'abord, pourquoi j'ai accepté ?

Bon, OK, certes, c'est _son_ anniversaire, mais quand même ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Je dois devenir fou… ou alors je le suis déjà… je suis peut-être malade ?

Et puis il fait froid là-dedans… Et je vois rien… Et je m'ennuie…

Et Hermione m'a enlevé ma baguette… Rah ! Je la retiens celle là ! Plus jamais je ne me laisserai avoir !

Et dire qu'elle m'a dit que je devais attendre jusqu'à minuit pour pouvoir sortir de là…

J'espère quand même qu'_il_ se dépêchera…

J'aimerai bien passer une bonne soirée, et autre part que dans cette boîte…

J'ai froid ! J'espère que quand je pourrais sortir, il y aura quelque chose de chaud, que je puisse éviter la pneumonie, ce serait pas trop mal !

Allez, plus que quelques heures… minutes peut-être, avec un peu de chance…

Fin POV Harry

* * *

Dans la salle des Serpentard : 

« Joyeux anniversaire Dracooo ! Joyeux anniversaire Dracoooo ! Joyeux zaaaaaanniiiiiiiversaiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrre Dracoooooooooooo ! Joyeuuuuuuux zaaaannniiiiiivveerrrrrrsaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiireeeeeeeuh ! »

Les Serpentard étaient rassemblés ce soir dans leur salle commune pour fêter l'anniversaire de Draco… et oui, le petit prince venait de prendre un an de plus !

A la droite du blondinet, Goyle, qui s'époumonait à chanter « joyeux anniversaire », et qui plus est, chantait faux, venait de se prendre une baffe du dit blondinet…

« Merci Goyle, c'est gentil, mais je crois que j'ai compris que c'est mon anniversaire qu'on fête là !

- Désolé, Draco…

- Bon, passons, ne gâchons pas la soirée ! Alors ?

- Euh… voilà le premier cadeau !

- Merci Grabbe ! »

Malefoy détacha le papier d'emballage et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une petite boîte contenant des préservatifs sur laquelle était inscrit « à utiliser avec le deuxième cadeau »

« C'est quoi ce truc ? Il est où le deuxième cadeau ?

- Tiens, c'est celui là ! »

Pansy lui tendait un deuxième cadeau, un peu plus long que le premier…

Quand Draco l'ouvrit, il rougit… C'était une crème, sur laquelle était inscrit « A utiliser avec le premier cadeau pour avoir le dernier cadeau »

Draco, les yeux ronds, regardait ses acolytes…

« Dites, c'est quoi ce jeu ? Pourquoi vous m'offrez tout ça ? J'ai pas de copines, vous le savez très bien !

- Hum… Passons au troisième cadeau… tiens… »

Quand Draco ouvrit le cadeau de Zabini, il manqua de peu la syncope… Une bouteille d'aphrodisiaque… sur laquelle était inscrit « il ne te manque plus que le dernier cadeau »

« Nan mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Vous jouez à quoi les gars ?

- Entre amis, il faut bien s'aider non ?

- Euh… Oui, mais là, je vois pas bien le rapport…

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on est fatigués… Je pense qu'on devrait aller dormir…

- Mais, on n'a pas fini la fête !

- Hum hum… Peut-être que nous devrions dormir dans la salle commune et non dans le dortoir ce soir les gars, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Blaise ?

- Je me disais que comme c'est ton anniversaire, on te laisse le dortoir à toi tout seul !

- Mais… et le dernier cadeau ?

- Tatata ! On est tous crevés, on va aller se coucher, toi, va dans le dortoir !

- Mais…

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Dans le dortoir et tout de suite !

- Groumpf… »

Draco monta vers le dortoir, n'oubliant pas au passage de se défouler sur les marches de l'escalier, dont il prenait un malin plaisir à massacrer à chaque pas…

Les autres Serpentard se retenaient de rire, et allèrent chacun à leur tour piocher dans la boîte de boules Quiès… La nuit promettait d'être bruyante…

* * *

« _Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir ? D'abord, ils m'offrent tous ces cadeaux bizarres, puis ils sont soudainement fatigués, et ils me laissent le dortoir pour moi tout seul, alors que c'est bien mieux de dormir à plusieurs, on peut discuter… et même embêter les autres quand ils dorment… Ça ne tourne pas rond dans leur tête en ce moment… Pfff… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ces cadeaux moi ? J'aurai largement préféré un truc utile… Comme quelque chose qui me permettrait de jouer des tours à Potter… Tiens… Pourquoi je pense à lui, moi ? Bah… laissons tomber… Euh… Mais qui a tiré les rideaux de mon lit ?_ » 

Draco posa ses trois cadeaux sur sa table de nuit, prit un voilage dans ses mains et le repoussa pour l'ouvrir… Et là, il découvrit que son lit n'était pas inoccupé, comme il l'avait cru auparavant, pensant juste qu'il avait oublié de tirer ses rideaux quand il s'était levé ce matin… Un cadeau se trouvait délicatement posé sur son lit…

Dessus était inscrit « quatrième et dernier cadeau… passe une bonne nuit Draco ! »

Le blond était surpris de trouver son dernier cadeau dans son lit… Enfin… Il l'ouvrit pour voir de quoi il s'agissait… En tout ça, il était rassuré, vu la taille du cadeau, ça ne risquait pas d'être un autre petit gadget comme les précédents…

Quand il l'eut ouvert complètement, il regardait le contenu avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, et se retint au lit pour ne pas tomber…

« Ferme ta bouche Malefoy, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau…

- Mémémémémémé (traduction : mais mais mais mais mais mais) Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais là dedans ?

- Je suis le contenu du cadeau…

- Le contenu du… De quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu Draco…

- Mais…

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas… »

Harry esquissa un geste pour s'extirper de la boîte… Quand il y parvint, il se mit debout, et là, Draco le vit : Harry n'avait en tout et pour tout comme unique vêtement un énorme ruban rouge placé juste là où il le fallait…

« Potter ? Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Non mais tu vas arrêter de m'appeler par mon nom de famille ? C'est « Harry » mon prénom, je te signale ! Et cette tenue, c'est une idée d'Hermione ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi d'abord !

- Hermione ? Mais… pourquoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant Draco…

- Hé ! Ne t'approches pas trop ! T'es un mec !

- Et alors ? »

Draco était interloqué… C'est vrai… Harry est un mec… et alors ?

Quand il sentit la main du brun contre sa joue et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, Draco s'en fichait qu'Harry soit un mec… C'était peut-être un mec, mais c'était lui qui faisait battre son cœur en ce moment…

Le souffle chaud remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Draco. Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus, accéléra le processus. Ses lèvres avides de contact épousèrent parfaitement celles du brun… Le baiser s'éternisa… Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient plus aucune conscience de ce qui les entouraient… Ils avaient basculés sur le sol, Draco sur Harry.

Une main baladeuse appartenant à un certain blondinet s'efforçait de trouver un moyen d'enlever le ruban de la partie inaccessible, tandis que celles du brun s'attaquaient aux vêtements de son amant.

La chemise de Draco était enfin déboutonnée… Le baiser devait être rompu pour pouvoir l'enlever… Chose dure à faire, car les deux garçons étaient bien déterminés à ne pas se lâcher… Mais le brun ramena sa main libre à un endroit sensible du blond, qui, gémissant, se détacha de Harry pour le regarder, étonné… Comment pouvait-il le faire réagir à ce point ? Harry profita de ce moment d'égarement du Serpentard pour lui enlever sa chemise…

Enfin, Draco était torse nu… Harry se délectait de cette image… Le blond avait un corps parfait, le corps d'un dieu… Non, après réflexion, même un dieu n'avait pas un corps aussi bien fait…

Draco regardait le visage de Harry… Dieu qu'il était beau ! Un rayon de lune laissait des reflets d'argent dans ses cheveux… On aurait dit un dieu grec… Non, après réflexion, même un dieu n'était pas aussi beau… Sentant qu'on lui avait retiré son pantalon, son membre s'éveilla complètement…

Le ruban céda peu de temps après… Draco tendit sa main vers les trois cadeaux de ses acolytes, posés sur la table de nuit…

S'en suivit une nuit qu'aucun des deux jeunes gens ne serait près d'oublier… Et ce grâce à la douce attention de leurs amis…

Pour son anniversaire, le Serpentard n'avait pas imaginé meilleur cadeau que celui d'Harry s'offrant à lui…

* * *

Au petit matin, quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il fut heureux de voir son amant lové tout contre son torse… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Harry à un petit chat… Il était mignon quand il dormait… 

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé… Mais la petite rougeur sur ses joues trahissait un enfant pris en faute… Comme si c'était un crime que de regarder son amant dormir…

Les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux gris… Le visage de Harry se rapprocha de celui de Draco… Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son ego…

Et un sourire illumina le visage de Draco quand Harry susurra à son oreille :

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour ! »

**FIN**

**

* * *

****Notes de fin de fic :**

Voilàààààà ! Finie !!! héhé ! Dodo, j'espère que t'as aimé ! Et vous, chers lecteurs, vous en avez pensé quoi ? (aimé, pas aimé ? tous les avis m'intéressent! )

Et merci encore de m'avoir lue!

Et puis : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA BÊTALECTRICE A MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD


End file.
